Once Upon a Time
by CamilaRego2016
Summary: Luana Raphaela tinha tudo para ser uma garota normal, não fosse a carta endereçada a ela em tinta verde que chegou quando ela completou onze anos. Luana ficou animada em conhecer o mundo do famoso Harry Potter dos livros, como fã ela conhecia toda a história do bruxinho. Seria incrível poder conviver com o Trio de Ouro. Mas tinha um porém. Ela não poderia contar para ninguém o que
1. Introdução!

Luana Raphaela tinha tudo para ser uma garota normal, não fosse a carta endereçada a ela em tinta verde que chegou quando ela completou onze anos.

Luana ficou animada em conhecer o mundo do famoso Harry Potter dos livros, como fã ela conhecia toda a história do bruxinho. Seria incrível poder conviver com o Trio de Ouro.

Mas tinha um porém. Ela não poderia contar para ninguém o que aconteceria, pois poderia ter graves consequências.

Mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza: ela ajudaria o herói a passar por todas as suas provações e traria o seu final feliz.

* * *

— Harry Potter infelizmente não me pertence. História escrita por uma fã para diversão dos fãs de Harry Potter.

— Luana Raphaela é uma personagem minha e somente minha.

— Quer uma história como essa? Então leia e se inspire, mas não copie. Copia a ideia e não o texto.

— No mais espero que vocês gostem e se divirtam com essa história assim como eu estou me divertindo escrevendo-a.

— Os capítulos serão postados nos sábados, então serão quatro capítulos por mês.

— Quer dar alguma sugestão, criticar ou dar ideias para a história? Se sinta à vontade e deixe um comentário, eu vou adorar saber a opinião de vocês e aceitar a critica – construtiva – de vocês.


	2. Seja Bem Vinda a Hogwarts

Once Upon a Time…

Luana sorriu antes de abrir os olhos. Era seu aniversário de onze anos e sonhara que recebia a Carta de Hogwarts. Escutou a porta de seu quarto abrindo e abriu os olhos, encontrando seus pais segurando um bolo de aniversário verde com onze velas douradas acesas. Ela sentou na cama com um sorriso enorme enquanto seus pais cantavam "Parabéns para você". Ao término da música, Luana fechou os olhos e assoprou as velas.

— O que desejou florzinha? - seu pai Max perguntou.

— Se eu falar não vai se realizar. - ela respondeu com um sorriso, abraçando os pais.

— É melhor se arrumar então, vamos ao cinema hoje, esqueceu? - seu pai Alexander disse.

— Como eu poderia esquecer? - ela perguntou pegando uma toalha. - É a única coisa da qual vocês falam a semana toda. - ela revirou os olhos sorrindo. - Em quinze minutos eu desço.

Luana sorriu para seus dois pais, os dois foram incríveis desde o momento em que levaram-na para casa quando ela tinha sete anos. Antes ela morava em um orfanato minúsculo, onde dividia o quarto pequeno com outra seis crianças. Sendo uma garota extrovertida, Luana logo se adaptou a nova vida passando por bons momentos com os Kannemberg. Na sua última noite no orfanato a diretora lhe dera uma caixa com uma Flor-de-lis entalhada na tampa, dizendo apenas que era de sua mãe, Luana guardara aquela caixa até os nove anos, quando abriu-a pela primeira vez. Cartas enxiam a caixa junto de um pingente de Flor-de-lis. Naquele dia, Luana abrira a primeira carta, onde sua mãe dizia que a amava e que sentia muito por não poder estar com ela e dava instruções de abrir a carta seguinte nas datas escritas no envelope. Todo ano, no seu aniversário, as 23 horas, de banho tomado e deitada na cama, Luana abria um envelope e lia as palavras de sua mãe. Era o momento que ela mais ansiava no dia, tirando as horas que passava passeando com seus pais, claro.

Luana sorriu ao vestir a calça jeans e uma camisa branca. Não trocaria por nada o amor que seus pais lhe davam. Amava-os demais.

Luana desceu as escadas indo direto para a cozinha, onde sabia que o café estava pronto lhe esperando.

Sentou ao lado de Max, enquanto Alexander lhe passava um prato com panquecas de morango e uma xícara de café preto.

— Um dia ainda vai ficar doente por ficar descalça. - Max lhe disse.

— Ou viciada por tomar café preto. - Alexander fez uma careta.

— Eu gosto de café. - Luana deu de ombros, a boca cheia de panqueca.

— Então senhorita. - Alexander disse ao puxar seu pés para o colo e fazendo massagem neles. - O que vai querer fazer depois do cinema?

— A gente pode ficar em casa e fazer lasanha. - ela respondeu tomando um gole de café no momento em que a campainha tocava. - Quem será? - ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Não estamos esperando ninguém, estamos? - Alexander perguntou para a garota que deu de ombros. Olhou para o parceiro que assentiu e foi atender a porta. - Quem você acha que é?

— Ninguém para mim, pode ter certeza. - ela respondeu no momento em que Max voltava acompanhado por uma mulher alta de cabelos negros e veste verde-esmeralda.

Luana arregalou os olhos perante a visão da mulher e arrumou a postura, tirando os pés do colo do pai, que olhou-a espantado.

— Senhorita Kannemberg? - a mulher perguntou olhando-a. - Poderíamos conversar?

— Sim, senhora. - a garota engoliu em seco.

— Podemos ir para a sala? Será mais confortável.

Luana levantou imediatamente e acompanhou a mulher até a sala, seus pais seguiram atrás das duas em silêncio. Assim que se acomodaram, Luana, Max e Alexander em um sofá e a mulher em uma poltrona em frente, a mulher deu um pequeno sorriso para a garota.

— Sei que parece estranho o fato de vocês estarem recebendo uma visita no dia de hoje. - a mulher sorriu. - Mas eu tenho uma coisa para a senhorita. - e de dentro da capa ela tirou um envelope de pergaminho amarelado.

Luana arregalou ainda mais os olhos e pegou o pergaminho das mãos da mulher, virando o envelope para ver o brasão em cera púrpura lacrando a carta.

Max encarou a reação da filha com as sobrancelhas franzidas, geralmente a garota não ficava quieta daquele jeito, ela era muito animada e nada tirava essa animação dela, nem mesmo o sono. Encarou o marido, mas Alexander encarava a mulher.

— Desculpe. - Alexander disse. - Mas quem é a senhora?

— Desculpe meus modos. - a mulher disse. - Meu nome é Minerva McGonagall, vice-diretora e professora de Transfiguração na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

— Hogwarts? - Max perguntou no momento em que Luana quebrava o lacre e puxava a carta e lia-a em voz alta, para seus pais escutarem. A voz trêmula.

 _ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA HOGWARTS_

 _Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore_

 _(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)._

 _Prezada Srita. Kannemberg,_

 _Temos o prazer de informar que . tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários. O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Minerva McGonagall._

 _Diretora Substituta._

— Coruja? - Max perguntou baixinho.

— Corujas são animais que fazem o transporte de correspondência entre os bruxos senhor Kannemberg. - Minerva McGonagall disse. - Sua filha tem uma vaga em Hogwarts desde que nasceu, pois mostra indícios de magia no sangue. E quando a criança é nascida trouxa nós fazemos todo um acompanhamento para que a família não se sinta perdida, por isso estou aqui. Vou responder a todas as perguntas que vocês tiverem e vou acompanhá-los até o Beco Diagonal para comprar os materiais que a senhorita Kannemberg precisará em seu primeiro ano na escola, além de dizer como vocês encontrarão a plataforma nove e meia.

— Acho que nosso cinema já era. - Alexander disse com um sorriso para a filha que olhou-o pela primeira vez desde que abrira o envelope. - Que materiais ela precisara?

— Está tudo dentro do envelope senhor. - a professora respondeu.

Max pegou o envelope das mãos da filha e puxou uma segunda folha de pergaminho e leu–o para o marido e filha.

 _ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS_

 _Uniforme:_

 _Os estudantes do primeiro ano precisam de:_

 _1\. Três conjuntos de vestes comuns de trabalho (pretas)_

 _2\. Um chapéu pontudo simples (preto) para uso diário_

 _3\. Um par de luvas protetoras (couro de dragão ou similar)_

 _4\. Uma capa de inverno (preta com fechos prateados)_

 _As roupas do aluno devem ter etiquetas com seu nome._

 _Livros:_

 _Os alunos devem comprar um exemplar de cada um dos seguintes:_

• _Livro padrão de feitiços (1ª série) de Miranda Goshawk_

• _História da magia de Batilda Bagshot_

• _Teoria da magia de Adalberto Waffing_

• _Guia de transfiguração para iniciantes de Emerico Ewitch_

• _Mil ervas e Fungos mágicos de Fílida Spore_

• _Bebidas e poções mágicas de Arsênio Jigger._

• _Animais fantásticos e onde habitam de Newt Scamander_

• _As forças das trevas: Um guia de autoproteção de Quintino Trimble._

 _Outros Equipamentos._

• _1 varinha mágica_

• _1 caldeirão (estanho, tamanho padrão 2)_

• _1 conjunto de frascos_

• _1 telescópio_

• _1 balança de latão_

 _Os alunos podem ainda trazer uma coruja ou um gato ou um sapo._

 _LEMBREMOS AOS PAIS QUE OS ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO NÃO PODEM USAR VASSOURAS PESSOAIS._

— Precisaremos de quanto para pagar tudo isso? - Alexander perguntou.

— Passaremos no Gringotes para vocês trocarem o dinheiro por dinheiro bruxo. - Minerva disse.

— Dinheiro bruxo? - Max perguntou.

— Galeões, sicles e nuques. - Minerva respondeu. - No mundo bruxo a gente não usa o dinheiro de vocês.

— Quando poderemos comprar os materiais? - Max perguntou.

— Assim que vocês estiverem prontos e quiserem ir.

Max assentiu e virou para a filha.

— O que acha? - ele perguntou baixinho. - Quer ir para essa escola?

— Quero. - ela respondeu.

— Então coloca um calçado nos pés e vamos comprar o material. - Alexander disse.

— Mas eu não quero atrapalhar a nossa programação. - ela disse.

— Não importa. - Alexander disse, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos. - Nada nos importa mais do que lhe fazer feliz e se ir a esse Beco Diagonal e frequentar essa escola vai te fazer feliz, então é isso que vamos fazer.

— Vai colocar um calçado florzinha. - Max disse.

Luana abraçou os pais por um momento e subiu para seu quarto. Se recostando na porta, respirou fundo para se acalmar. Hogwarts. Ela ia para Hogwarts. Com um sorriso bobo no rosto ela calçou seu All Star preto e desceu, encontrando seus pais e a professora de pé lhe esperando.

— Estou pronta. - ela disse.

— Ótimo.– Minerva deu um sorriso. - Se vocês puderem segurar minha mão, vou nos aparatar no Beco Diagonal.

Foi uma viagem esmagadora, mas que terminou rápido. Em instantes estavam no tumultuado Beco Diagonal, passaram no banco primeiro onde trocaram o dinheiro e partiram para as compras, Minerva fazendo um ou outro comentário.

Na primeira parada compraram os uniformes, depois os livros, caldeirão, frascos, telescópio, balança de latão. Passaram no Olivaras onde Luana comprou sua varinha de faia e corda de coração de dragão, vinte e três centímetros. E por último, compraram uma linda coruja das torres. Ao final das compras, Minerva levou-os de volta para casa e explicando como chegar na plataforma nove e meia, foi embora.

Para compensar o cinema perdido, Luana se juntou aos pais e juntos, os três fizeram lasanha e foram para a sala ver alguns filmes. Acabaram adormecendo no sofá.

Os dias passaram lentamente, mas finalmente 1° de setembro chegou com Luana pulando animada da cama e se arrumando rapidamente, desceu as escadas com o seu malão, deixando-o ao lado do sofá e foi para a cozinha, onde seus pais estavam preparando o café da manhã.

— Bom dia. - Ela disse animada, sentando ao lado de Alexander.

— Bom dia florzinha. - Max disse, servindo panquecas de morango para ela. - Como foi a noite?

— Lenta. - ela respondeu servindo café em sua xícara.

— Ansiosa? - Alexander perguntou.

— Muito. - ela praticamente quicava na cadeira.

Max sorriu para sua filha, a garota estava tão feliz que parecia brilhar.

As nove horas a família Kannemberg partiu de metro para a Estação King's Cross, chegando as 10:30h.

Eles pararam entre as plataformas nove e dez. Luana fez os pais esperarem, apesar de saberem como chegar à plataforma nove e meia. Pouco depois, Luana viu uma cabeça ruiva aparecer entre a multidão de King's Cross e sorriu. Deixou seus pais com o carrinho e se dirigiu a senhora ruiva, que sorriu ao vê-la se aproximando.

— Com licença senhora. - a loira disse com um sorriso tímido. - A senhora poderia nos ajudar a encontrar a plataforma nove e meia?

— Claro querida. - a senhora respondeu. - Onde seus pais estão?

— Ali em frente. - a loira apontou para seus pais, que observavam a cena com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. A senhora ruiva se aproximou dos dois com um grande sorriso.

— Meu nome é Molly. - ela disse estendendo uma mão para eles.

— Eu sou Max. - o homem moreno disse apertando a mão da mulher e apontou para seu companheiro. - Este é meu marido, Alexander. - Alexander deu um sorriso para a mulher.

— Primeira vez em Hogwarts? - Molly perguntou gentilmente para a garota.

— Sim, senhora. - Luana respondeu animada. - Nós somos trouxas, por isso não sabemos como entrar.

— Fred e Jorge estão no segundo ano. - a ruiva disse, apontando para os gêmeos.– Pode pedir ajuda deles se precisar.

— Obrigada senhora. - Luana sorriu.

— Que tal a gente se apressar? - Max colocou uma mão no ombro da filha. - Perderemos o horário se ficarmos aqui.

— Bem. - Molly se virou para a plataforma. - Para entrar na plataforma basta caminhar diretamente para a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez. - Molly disse. - Não pare e não tenha medo de bater nela, isso é muito importante. Pode ir correndo se estiver nervosa. - ela se virou para Luana. - Vai antes de Fred e Jorge, querida.

— Obrigada senhora. - Luana sorriu para a ruiva e no meio dos pais se dirigiu para a parede entre as plataformas nove e dez.

Já na plataforma Luana colocou a bagagem em um compartimento vazio no fim do trem, com a ajuda dos pais e abraçou os dois.

— Vou sentir saudades. - ela disse com a voz abafada.

— Nós também.– Alexander disse com a cabeça enterrada nos cabelos loiros.

— Se comporte e estude bastante. - Max disse se soltando do abraço e encarando os olhos cinzentos da garota. - Não é por que você está indo para uma escola de magia que tem que relaxar nos estudos.

— Serei a melhor aluna do meu ano. - Luana prometeu com um sorriso, no momento em que ouviu-se um apito, ela abraçou os dois novamente e entrou no compartimento.

Ficou acenando até a plataforma desaparecer e afundou no banco, respirando fundo. Seu desejo se realizara e agora estava indo para Hogwarts. Fuçou em seu malão e tirou um caderno e uma caneta e já aproveitou e colocou as vestes negras da escola.

No momento que sentou e abria o caderno a porta do compartimento abriu e os gêmeos Weasley colocaram a cabeça para dentro.

— Podemos sentar aqui? - um deles perguntou. - O resto do trem está cheio.

— Claro. - ela respondeu observando ele sentarem em sua frente.

— Somos Fred e Jorge Weasley. - o outro gêmeo disse.

— Luana Kannemberg. - a loira disse com um sorriso.

O tempo passou rapidamente com os três conversando animados, quando a senhora do carrinho passou, Luana comprou vários doces para eles dividirem e quando se deram por conta estavam desembarcando em uma pequena plataforma escura. Luana desceu do trem com Fred e Jorge e observou o gigante Hagrid se aproximando com um lampião.

— Você acompanha o Hagrid agora Luh. - Fred disse, apontando para o gigante. - Os alunos do primeiro ano vão de barco para a escola.

— Nos vemos lá dentro. - Jorge disse puxando o irmão para uma carruagem.

Luana respirou fundo e acompanhou o gigante até os barquinhos. Se aproximavam lentamente do castelo e quando finalmente desembarcaram, estavam de frente a enorme porta do castelo. Hagrid se aproximou e bateu três vezes.

A porta abriu-se de chofre. E apareceu uma bruxa alta de cabelos negros e veste verde-esmeralda, tinha o rosto muito severo.

Luana deu um pequeno sorriso. Minerva McGonagall lhes dava as boas vindas.

— Alunos do primeiro ano, Professora Minerva McGonagall. - informou Hagrid.

— Obrigada, Hagrid. Eu cuido deles daqui em diante.

Ela escancarou a porta. O saguão era enorme. As paredes de pedra estavam iluminadas com archotes flamejantes como os de Gringotes e o teto era alto demais para se ver. Um a um, subiram a imponente escada de mármore em frente que levava aos andares superiores.

Eles acompanharam a Professora Minerva pelo piso de lajotas de pedra. A Professora Minerva levou os alunos da primeira série a uma sala vazia ao lado do saguão. Eles se agruparam lá dentro, um pouco mais apertados do que o normal, olhando, nervosos, para os lados.

— Bem-vindos a Hogwarts — disse a Professora Minerva. — O banquete de abertura do ano letivo vai começar daqui a pouco, mas antes de se sentarem às mesas, vocês serão selecionados por casas. A seleção é uma cerimônia muito importante porque, enquanto estiverem aqui, sua casa será uma espécie de família em Hogwarts. Vocês assistirão a aulas com o restante dos alunos de sua casa, dormirão no dormitório da casa e passarão o tempo livre no Salão Comunal. As quatro casas chamam-se Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina. Cada casa tem sua história honrosa e cada uma produziu bruxas e bruxos extraordinários. Enquanto estiverem em Hogwarts, os seus acertos renderão pontos para sua casa, enquanto os erros a farão perder. No fim do ano, a casa com o maior número de pontos receberá a Taça da Casa, uma grande honra. Espero que cada um de vocês seja motivo de orgulho para a casa a qual vier a pertencer. A Cerimônia de Seleção vai se realizar dentro de alguns minutos na presença de toda a escola. Sugiro que vocês se arrumem o melhor que puderem enquanto esperam.

— Voltarei quando estivermos prontos para receber vocês — disse a Professora Minerva. — Por favor, aguardem em silêncio.

E se retirou da sala.

Luana respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. Em alguns minutos seria selecionada. Grifinória ou Sonserina, ela não se importava. As duas casas tinham bruxos do qual gostava e admirava, mas para ajudar o Menino que Sobreviveu teria que ser da mesma casa que lele, então estava indecisa.

— Vamos andando agora — disse uma voz enérgica. — A Cerimônia de Seleção vai começar.

A Professora Minerva voltara e um a um os fantasmas saíram voando pela parede oposta.

— Agora façam fila e me sigam.

Luana entrou na fila atrás de uma garota de cabelos negros e todos saíram da sala, tornaram a atravessar o saguão e as portas duplas que levavam ao Grande Salão.

Era melhor do que o descrito nos livros. Era iluminado por milhares de velas que flutuavam no ar sobre quatro mesas compridas, onde os demais estudantes já se encontravam sentados. As mesas estavam postas com pratos e taças douradas. No outro extremo do salão havia mais uma mesa comprida em que se sentavam os professores. A Professora Minerva levou os alunos de primeiro ano até ali, de modo que eles pararam enfileirados diante dos outros, tendo os professores às suas costas.

As centenas de rostos que os contemplavam pareciam lanternas fracas à luz trêmula das velas. Misturados aqui e ali aos estudantes, os fantasmas brilhavam como prata envolta em névoa.

Luana ficou observando a Professora de Transfiguração colocar um banquinho de quatro pernas diante dos alunos do primeiro ano. Em cima do banquinho ela pôs um chapéu pontudo de bruxo. O chapéu era remendado, esfiapado e sujíssimo. Luana sorriu ao reconhecer o Chapéu Seletor. Então o chapéu se mexeu. Um rasgo junto à aba se abriu como uma boca e o chapéu começou a cantar:

 _Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente,_

 _Mas não me julguem só pela aparência_

 _Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar_

 _Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui._

 _Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,_

 _Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso_

 _Porque sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts._

 _E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu._

 _Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça_

 _Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,_

 _Por isso é só me porém na cabeça que vou dizer_

 _Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar_

 _Quem sabe sua morada seja a Grifinória,_

 _Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos._

 _Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza_

 _Destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais,_

 _Quem sabe seja na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar,_

 _Onde seus moradores são justos e leais_

 _Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor,_

 _Ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal_

 _A casa dos que têm a mente sempre alerta,_

 _Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber_

 _Sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais,_

 _Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa_

 _E ali estejam seus verdadeiros amigos,_

 _Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios_

 _Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram._

 _Vamos, me experimentem! Não devem temer!_

 _Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!_

 _(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)_

 _Porque sou único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!_

O salão inteiro prorrompeu em aplausos quando o chapéu acabou de cantar. Ele fez uma reverência para cada uma das quatro mesas e em seguida ficou muito quieto outra vez.

A Professora Minerva então se adiantou segurando um longo rolo de pergaminho.

— Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês porão o chapéu e se sentarão no banquinho para a seleção.

Luana parou de prestar atenção e começou a observar os alunos e os professores, seu olhar passou por Snape e parou ali. Olhos e cabelos negros oleosos, pálido, mal humorado.

— Luana Raphaela Kannemberg.

Luana sorriu para o professor quando o olhar dele passou por ela, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e inclinou a cabeça na direção de McGonagall.

— Senhorita Kannemberg. - McGonagall chamou novamente.

Luana sorriu para ela e sentou no banquinho. O chapéu mal tocou sua cabeça quando anunciou sua casa.

— Grifinória!

A Casa vermelha explodiu em vivas, apertando a mão de vários alunos, sentou-se entre os gêmeos Weasley e assistiu ao restante da seleção, sem realmente prestar atenção.

Assim que o último aluno foi selecionado a professora Minerva enrolou o pergaminho e recolheu o Chapéu Seletor. Alvo Dumbledore se levantara. Sorria radiante para os estudantes, os braços bem abertos, como se nada no mundo pudesse ter-lhe agradado mais do que vê-los todos reunidos ali.

— Sejam bem-vindos! — disse. — Sejam bem-vindos para um novo ano em Hogwarts! Antes de começarmos nosso banquete, eu gostaria de dizer umas palavrinhas: Pateta! Chorão! Destabocado! Beliscão! Obrigado.

E sentou-se. Todos bateram palmas e deram vivas.

A mesa encheu-se com a maravilhosa comida de Hogwarts e em meio a conversas e risadas, Fred e Jorge Weasley e Luana se divertiram no banquete de Hogwarts.

Avisos foram dados, monitores levaram os alunos primeiranistas para o Salão Comunal no sétimo andar.

Luana escreveu uma carta para seus pais contando cada detalhe de seu dia e selou a carata com um feitiço que só abriria nas mãos de seus pais. Colocando a carta em seu criado-mudo, a garota se arrumou para deitar. Adormeceu com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.


End file.
